


H2

by Sselene



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: E' l'una di notte e tutto va... maluccio, com'è piuttosto normale nella vita di Clint. L'ultima missione con gli Avengers l'ha lasciato malridotto e dolorante - e una visita inaspettata di Kate potrebbe lasciarlo anche peggio.





	

È il cuore della notte e Clint preferirebbe essere morto. Ogni singolo muscolo pulsa, spasima e duole a creare un sottofondo di fastidio che gli impedisce di trovare una posizione in cui poter almeno rilassarsi, se non addirittura addormentarsi.

Cadere da un tetto tende a causare questi problemi, anche quando hai un Ironman pronto a prenderti al volo. In effetti i punti in cui le braccia di Ironman hanno impattato contro il suo corpo quando l’ha afferrato sono particolarmente sensibili; ma meglio livido che spiattellato al suolo.

Non è certo la prima volta che si sente così, ha sempre avuto l’abitudine di gettarsi da grandi altezze, ma è comunque una sensazione a cui non ci si abitua mai del tutto.

Prova a voltarsi su un fianco e un muscolo nella spalla gli fa capire quanto poco abbia apprezzato il movimento con una fitta che gli strappa un grugnito.

Persino il suo corpo gli si ribella. Patetico.

Il mondo deve notare il suo inizio di commiserazione e agire di conseguenza, perché qualcuno bussa alla porta proprio in quel momento. Se fosse andato a dormire sul letto, come Natasha gli ha ordinato di fare, non l’avrebbe sentito, ma dal divano è più facile.

Che poi chi cazzo è a quell’ora di notte?

Senza curarsi né di essere silenzioso, né di essere aggraziato, Clint rotola giù dal divano, riuscendo ad atterrare sui piedi e non sulla faccia solo per un miracolo divino. Raccatta gli apparecchi acustici dal tavolino e se li infila nel mentre che si avvicina alla porta.

Dovrebbe controllare chi è, armarsi, prepararsi a difendersi nel caso fosse necessario.

Sticazzi. È tanto stanco che quasi spera sia qualcuno che vuole farlo fuori.

Per fortuna o per sfortuna, a seconda dei punti di vista, non è qualcuno che vuole farlo fuori.

“Kate?”

La ragazza lo squadra attentamente, le labbra strette in una smorfia e un sopracciglio inarcato. È un’espressione che imparano presto tutte le donne della sua vita, chissà perché. Ha il casco sotto il braccio e la tuta viola allacciata fino al collo, il che vuol dire che è venuta in motorino, che non è il massimo a quell’ora, ma è certo meglio dei mezzi pubblici.

“Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?” Chiede confuso Clint, stropicciandosi un occhio.

“Vuoi interrogarmi sull’uscio?” Ribatte lei. “Non mi fai neanche entrare?”

“Scusa…” borbotta lui, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

La spalla non approva, ma gli sembra di essere riuscito a nascondere la smorfia di fastidio. Si fa da parte per far entrare Kate, chiudendole poi la porta alle spalle. Lucky dev’essere bello che addormentato sul suo letto, per non essere corso a salutarla e a farle le feste come fa di solito.

Kate posa il casco vicino alla porta, si abbassa parzialmente la zip della tuta, si guarda intorno con occhio critico. Ci sono vestiti lanciati un po’ ovunque e il tavolino è un caos di bottigliette d’acqua vuote o semi-piene, blister di antidolorifici vari che non ha preso, fazzoletti insanguinati che ha usato per tamponarsi diverse ferite e anche il cartone della pizza che stava mangiando prima di essere chiamato per la missione. L’unica cosa che ha sistemato è l’arco, che è tornato al suo posto appena ha rimesso piede a casa.

Tutto sommato, l’appartamento non è messo peggio del solito, che è la cosa davvero patetica della situazione.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” Chiede Clint, nel silenzio. “Ho… acqua. Posso mettere a fare del caffè.”

“Caffè all’una e mezza?”

Clint si stringe nelle spalle. Non è un no, quindi decide di prenderlo per un sì e mette a preparare del caffè. Kate si limita ad un verso divertito, quindi evidentemente non è troppo contraria a prendere del caffè a quell’ora.

Che poi il dubbio rimane.

“Che ci fai qui a quest’ora? È successo qualcosa?”

Kate si siede al bancone della cucina, aprendosi davanti uno dei giornali lasciato lì più per dimenticanza che per un progetto preciso. L’ha sicuramente già letto, ma d’altronde non sembra veramente interessata ad esso.

“Oggi è il mio compleanno,” rivela a mezza voce.

“Ah.” Pausa. Clint si sente improvvisamente più incapace del solito, cosa che fino a pochi istanti fa non riteneva possibile. “No, sì, certo, lo sapevo. Lo so.” Kate inarca un sopracciglio, fissando lo sguardo su di lui. “Okay, non lo sapevo.”

“Non mi aspettavo lo sapessi,” lo rassicura lei, stringendosi nelle spalle. Sembra persino sincera.

Clint osserva il caffè che lentamente riempie la caraffa. Okay, quindi è il compleanno di Kate. Questo gli dà qualche informazione in più, ma in realtà non spiega niente.

“Non dovresti essere in giro a festeggiare con i tuoi amici?”

C’è una breve pausa, prima che Kate risponda.

“Tu sei mio amico.”

“No, sì, certo, io…” balbetta Clint, poi decide di tacere prima di dire qualcos’altro di cui potrebbe pentirsi. “Intendevo… sai. Gli altri. Gli amichetti della tua età. America. Quelli.”

“Quelli,” ripete Kate, ma almeno è divertita e non infastidita dal fatto che Clint non riesca neanche a ricordare un paio di nomi. “Secondo te quanti anni compio?”

Ah. Clint lo sa. Dovrebbe saperlo. Se non fosse così dolorante lo saprebbe, davvero.

“Dodici?”

Kate si allunga sul balcone per mollargli un pugno sulla spalla e Clint soffoca la smorfia di dolore che gli viene naturale. Non vuole farla preoccupare, non è colpa sua se ha beccato proprio uno dei lividi peggiore. Comunque si massaggia immediatamente la spalla, approfittando del caffè che ha finito di uscire per nasconderle il viso.

“Non lo so con precisione,” ammette, versando il caffè in due tazze, da bravo padrone di casa.

“Oggi compio diciotto anni.”

“Oh.”

Clint non sa bene cosa dire. Diciott’anni sono un traguardo importante quando lo si raggiunge, non c’è dubbio che Kate si aspetti quantomeno un augurio entusiasta, se non addirittura un regalo che Clint decisamente non ha né sa quale potrebbe essere. Ma Clint è bloccato perché il fatto che Kate compia _oggi_ 18 anni vuol dire che fino a ieri lui ha frequentato e messo continuamente in pericolo una diciassettenne.

Non che Kate abbia mai avuto bisogno di lui per mettersi nei guai.

E non che lui possa dire molto su diciassettenni che si mettono nei guai considerando i _suoi_ diciassette anni.

Ma comunque.

“Beh, auguri. Dev’essere piuttosto entusiasmante avere diciott’anni. Ora puoi…” Esita, riflettendoci attentamente. Kate lo guarda curiosamente da sopra il bordo della tazza. “Cos’è che puoi fare a diciotto anni?”

Kate ride un po’, posando la tazza, ma rimanendo con lo sguardo sul caffè.

“Adesso posso votare,” risponde. “E non c’è più alcun limite riguardo l’età dei miei partner romantici e sessuali.”

Clint riesce a farsi andare di traverso il caffè anche se aveva appena cominciato a sorseggiarlo. Tossicchia e cerca di mantenere un’espressione noncurante, ma considerando il rossore che si sente sulle guance, probabilmente non sta facendo un buon lavoro.

“Beh, ah…” balbetta. “Buon per te. C’è qualche sessantenne che hai puntato?”

Kate si stringe nelle spalle, senza rispondere. Clint decisamente non vuole approfondire il discorso. Anche se non gli dispiacerebbe avere qualche dettaglio in più, magari un nome, così da sapere chi andare a pestare a sangue.

“Hai un regalo per me?” Chiede Kate, cambiando discorso.

“Sai che non ce l’ho,” risponde lui, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, mortificato. Dovrebbe smetterla di forzare la spalla, ma proprio non riesce a trattenersi.

“Lo so,” conferma lei. “Però c’è una cosa che io vorrei.”

“Ah, cosa?”

Kate si alza in piedi, sporgendosi leggermente sul bancone che li separa. “Avvicinati un po’,” gli dice e lui si avvicina. Le mani della ragazza si posano sul suo viso, all’altezza delle orecchie, e gli sfilano gli apparecchi acustici. Clint si copre le orecchie d’istinto, sentendosi quasi nudo a quell’improvviso cambiamento. Fosse stato qualcun altro, probabilmente si sarebbe guadagnato una testata per quel gesto, ma che sia stata Katie-Kate a farlo lo incuriosisce più che infastidisce.

Gli apparecchi vengono posati con attenzione sul bancone, poi lo sguardo acuto della seconda Hawkeye si fissa su di lui. Inspira profondamente, battendo le dita sul bancone, con uno strano nervosismo che sembra attraversarle le spalle, poi annuisce. Clint la osserva curiosamente mentre alza le mani all’altezza del petto, palmi rivolti verso il basso, pollice premuto contro le altre dita, e lentamente le avvicina l’una all’altra.

Il movimento non è perfetto, ma considerando il modo in cui Kate, evidentemente in imbarazzo, stringe le labbra e le sporge in avanti, è chiarissimo che stia cercando di segnare ‘bacio’. Clint avvampa senza riuscire a controllarsi, pietrificandosi con la tazza a mezz’aria e una mano ancora posata vicino un orecchio.

Quindi è _lui_ il sessantenne di cui stavano parlando. La voglia di auto-picchiarsi a sangue, possibilmente sbattendo violentemente il cranio contro il primo angolo disponibile, è incredibilmente alta, e sicuramente lo farebbe se non fosse per la presenza di Kate.

Kate che vuole baciarlo.

“Ah,” commenta, quando il nodo che ha alla gola si allenta abbastanza da permettergli di esprimersi vocalmente. “B-beh, io…” Abbassa lo sguardo, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

Non ha idea di cosa dire. “Hem…”

Kate dice qualcosa, ma è troppo basso perché Clint riesca a sentirlo e non la stava guardando abbastanza bene per leggere le sue labbra. Dev’essere stato un semplice saluto, o qualcosa del genere, comunque, perché quando lui alza lo sguardo, lei gli offre un sorriso chiaramente finto e indica la porta con un cenno della mano. Non aspetta alcun commento prima di allontanarsi. Non che Clint abbia qualcosa da dire, la mente completamente in cortocircuito a quella rivelazione.

Mai ha neanche pensato che Kate potesse essere interessata a lui. D’altronde, non è una novità che vede meglio da lontano, e Katie-Kate è sempre stata tutto tranne che lontana, anzi, è sempre stata fin troppo vicina, considerando il modo in cui a volte Clint ha ripagato il suo affetto e la sua preoccupazione.

Clint ha sempre avuto l’abilità di rovinare ogni sua relazione. Ancora si chiede perché alcune persone gli restino accanto nonostante tutto, e Kate è una di queste persone.

 _O forse era_ , si ritrova a pensare, osservando la ragazza chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Il pensiero di ritrovarsi senza Katie-Kate, di perdere una parte tanto importante della sua vita, gli trasforma il sangue in ghiaccio puro, congelando ogni centimetro del suo corpo e soffocandogli il cuore in una morsa dolorosa. È in movimento e fuori dall’appartamento prima di rendersene conto.

“Kate!”

Cazzo. È piuttosto sicuro di aver alzato troppo la voce. Considerando i muri di carta velina della baracca in cui vive, non lo sorprenderebbe se tutti i vicini aprissero la porta per capire che sta succedendo. Ma almeno Kate si ferma e si volta, decisamente sorpresa. Ha gli occhi lucidi, ma non sta piangendo, grazie al cielo.

Clint si sente già sufficientemente in colpa.

“Okay,” dice.

“Okay?” Ripete confusa Kate, voltandosi totalmente.

“Per il bacio,” precisa lui. “Okay. Ti bacio. Baciamoci.”

Kate lo guardo a lungo in silenzio, ancora confusa. Poi sbuffa, scuotendo il capo.

“Idiota,” borbotta. “Clint, io non…” Tace. Alza lo sguardo sul soffitto, sulla luce che sfarfalla. Si avvicina, di modo da ritrovarsi sotto una luce più decisa e più vicina a Clint, permettendogli di leggerle le labbra con più facilità e solo a quel punto riprende a parlare. “Clint, a me non interessa solo un bacio. O… o una scopata da una notte e via.” Arrossisce a pronunciare quelle parole, e Clint si ritrova nella sua stessa situazione. “Non mi interessa neanche essere scopamici, non è… non è _quello_ a cui punto.”

Clint deglutisce e tace.

Immaginava fosse così, conosce abbastanza bene Kate da capire certe cose, almeno una volta che gli sono state sbattute in faccia, ma sperava comunque che una soluzione solo fisica potesse soddisfarla. Non che avrebbe aiutato molto, considerando quanti danni riesce a fare Clint con una relazione solo fisica.

“Tu sei troppo importante per me,” ammette a mezza voce. Fortunatamente non c’è bisogno che lui scandisca bene le parole, perché è fin troppo imbarazzato per farlo. Imbarazzato per il tipo di discorso e imbarazzato a rivelare quanto sia incapace nelle relazioni interpersonali. Non che Kate non conosca esattamente i suoi limiti a riguardo. “Non voglio rovinare tutto.”

“Clint, lo so che hai paura di impegnarti, non sono un’idiota e ti conosco probabilmente meglio di quanto tu conosci te stesso,” afferma Kate con convinzione e senza giri di parole. “Ma non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi. Non ti sto chiedendo… non ti sto chiedendo _niente_. Tu sei… un idiota, ma sei il mio idiota. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita. E puoi provare a negarlo, se vuoi, ma so che per te è lo stesso.” Una breve esitazione. “Okay, forse non proprio la più importante, ma sicuramente una delle più importanti. E insieme… insieme siamo grandiosi! E io vorrei solo continuare ad essere grandiosi. Insieme.”

“Le mie relazioni finiscono sempre male,” borbotta Clint, come se poi Kate non lo sapesse.

“Le tue relazioni finiscono sempre male perché tu fuggi, Clint,” ribatte lei con decisione. “Lo so, ci hai provato anche con me.”

Sì, Clint se lo ricorda bene. Si è anche portata via Lucky, quel traditore.

“Io non so come si fa…” mormora, tirandosi leggermente le maniche a coprirsi le mani.

Si sente stranamente nudo, davanti a Kate, come se il suo stesso costato fosse spalancato per permetterle di guardare direttamente nel suo cuore. Non è una bella sensazione, soprattutto quando lei sospira con quella che sembra proprio rassegnazione.

“Clint…” sbuffa. “Sei un idiota.”

E su quello sono tutti d’accordo.

“Stai rendendo la cosa molto più complicata di quanto lo sia, che, piccola parentesi, sembra essere il tuo vero superpotere. Le cose si incasinano sempre con te, davvero non so come fai. Ma non ho alcuna intenzione di permetterti di incasinare _noi_. Quindi partiamo dalle basi… tu… tu questa cosa… la vuoi?” C’è una certa esitazione nel tono deciso e quasi didattico di Kate, cosa del tutto comprensibile. Non dev’essere facile mettere a nudo i propri sentimenti in quel modo, e Clint ha davvero reso la cosa più complicata di quanto già fosse inizialmente. “Non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi.”

“Costringermi,” ripete Clint e gli viene da ridere, spontaneamente. “Dovrei essere io a preoccuparmi di questo. Sono io la persona adulta e matura, qui.”

“Ma per favore, Barton,” lo prende in giro Kate con uno sbuffo. “Non c’è mai stato niente di adulto e maturo in te.”

E… beh… non può negarlo.

“Non mi costringeresti,” ammette e mezza voce, e Kate sorride, lasciando scivolare fuori la tensione che le stringeva le spalle. “Quindi… adesso?” Chiede subito dopo, ancora più incerto.

Kate sbuffa un’altra volta, ma più affettuosamente. Lo prende a braccetto, trascinandolo di nuovo verso la porta del suo appartamento, ma tiene il viso leggermente piegato, così che le sue labbra non siano nascoste.

“Adesso tu torni a dormire e poi con calma ne parliamo domani. Ho visto il servizio sulla tua missione di oggi e mi sa proprio che non dovresti stare in piedi. Né dormire sul divano.”

Clint scatta subito sulla difensiva perché _lo sa_ che non dovrebbe dormire sul divano, okay? Ma è così comodo e così vicino alla porta e al caffè.

“Se non mi fossi addormentato sul divano, non ti avrei sentito bussare,” le fa notare. “E a quel punto che avresti fatto?”

“Sarei tornata a casa,” ribatte semplicemente lei.

Lascia di nuovo il casco vicino la porta, ma non molla il braccio di Clint, trascinandolo personalmente verso il letto, come se non si fidasse. Probabilmente ha anche ragione a non fidarsi.

Lucky alza il muso dalle zampe quando li sente entrare, uggiolando felice a notare la presenza di Kate e sbattendo la coda da un lato all’altro, ma rimane ben accoccolato ai piedi del letto, chiaramente poco intenzionato a muoversi da lì.

“Ma ora non torni a casa, vero?” Chiede Clint, una volta che è stato fatto sedere sul letto. “È molto tardi, non dovresti andare in giro da sola. Resta a dormire con me.” E siccome è un incapace, si rende conto di ciò che ha detto solo l’istante dopo averlo detto, e avvampa. “Intendo dormire-dormire, non dormire- _dormire_.”

“So cosa intendi,” lo rassicura Kate, mostrandogli pietà con una pacca sulla spalla. “Mi rubo il divano e dei vestiti.”

Inizia a frugare in quei pochi vestiti che sono sistemati nei cassetti, ovvero quelli che Clint non usa quasi mai o quelli a cui tiene particolarmente, quasi distrattamente, come se quello fosse il suo posto da sempre. Ed in effetti lo è, non è certo la prima volta che Kate si muove per casa di Clint come fosse la propria, prendendo vestiti, rubando il suo asciugamano viola per farsi la doccia, preparando il caffè, persino lavando i piatti lasciati sporchi e sistemando il caos lasciato in giro.

Bobbi non si è mai incastrata così bene nella sua vita e nei suoi spazi, e forse non è giusto paragonare le due donne, ma gli viene spontaneo.

Kate si sistema meglio sotto il braccio il fagotto di vestiti (i pantaloncini corti che Clint ormai tiene ancora solo per lei, la maglietta viola che Kate ha più volte cercato di portarsi a casa) e si infila due dita in bocca per fischiare.

“Vieni, Lucky, lasciamo in pace quest’idiota che non sa prendersi cura di sé stesso e andiamo a dormire.”

Lucky, il traditore, segue gli ordini di Kate come non fa mai con Clint, saltando giù dal letto e trotterellando fuori dalla stanza.

“Allora buonanotte, Clint,” mormora Kate sulla porta, sorridendogli.

“Buonanotte, Kate.”

Osserva la ragazza uscire, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, poi si lascia cadere all’indietro sul letto, fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto sopra di lui. Ci sono migliaia di pensieri che si rincorrono nella sua mente, sbattendo da una parte all’altra, ma lui cerca solo di concentrarsi sul bianco dell’intonaco, sulle macchie d’umido che lo decorano. Perché pensare non porta mai a niente di buono, porta a seghe mentali e paranoie e problemi che sembrano più grandi di quel che sono.

Complicare le cose più di quanto lo siano è _davvero_ il suo superpotere, ma ha intenzione di costringersi a fermare la mente e a mantenere le cose il più semplici possibili.

Per Kate può riuscirci.

… e nel caso, è sicuro che Kate sarà più che disposta ad aiutarlo, a costo di urlargli in faccia, spaccargli il naso e conficcargli una freccia nel ventre.

È per questo che gli piace. È per questo che sono così grandiosi insieme.


End file.
